Peer Pressure II: When Temptation goes too far
by KawamotoMichi
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are going to fight off their tempting surroundings of the college environment since they already have high school girlfriends. Will they succeed? That’s up to them to decide. full summary inside


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Whoa it has been far too long, I apologize, readers. It's been how long (a year)? Well I apologize for the long wait, and I am here to say that I have returned. Yeah sure school's been time consuming but screw that. (Haha I think I've matured a bit with my writing o.o or it's probably just me ) **

**SUMMARY: **

Sequel to Peer Pressure. The action continues in Peer Pressure 2 where Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyou are in the same college. If you guys were wondering what Kikyou is doing in NYU, she still has not given up on Inuyasha yet and she plans on taking her plans to the next level. Inuyasha and Miroku are going to fight off their tempting surroundings of the college environment (since they already have high school girlfriends). Will they succeed? That's up to them to decide. Back at high school Sango and Kagome will have to fight off their urges as well. Just because their boyfriends are in college doesn't mean that they're single…or are they? And what will Kagome do about Kikyou and Inuyasha being in the same college when she is more than 3,000 miles apart from him?

Peer Pressure II: When Temptation goes too far Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

"Godduhh…" Kagome Higurashi groaned and clung onto her best friend, Sango Iem. Sango sighed and tried to detach her friend off of her but she wouldn't let go. She was clinging on like a desperate leech. "Nnnghh," Kagome finally let go and sighed. She didn't know how she was going to get through this year without Inuyasha Takahashi. It irritated the hell out of her that Kikyo Keiko was going to be going to the same college as Inuyasha. "Why doesn't she just get OVER him already?!"

"Oh boy here we go again." Sango said staring at her friend make a complete idiot of herself.

"I know he's mine Sango, but still. It bugs me." Kagome gently connected her forehead to the wall. "After all…he's in college…and I'm just a sophomore…"

Sango's expression softened. She knew how much Kagome cared about Inuyasha but she was too paranoid. Shouldn't Kagome completely trust him by now? Last year was dramatic especially since their last encounter with Kouga and Kikyou. Kikyou. Why didn't the bitch give up already? There were tons of other guys out there she can have, but she didn't seem to want anyone else.

"Kagome." Sango put a friendly hand onto her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. Your love for each other is so strong, hell! I bet Inuyasha's thinking about you too this very minute!"

Kagome let out a weak smile.

"You think?" she asked smiling. Sango. What would she do without her best friend?

"Yup. So keep your chin up okay?"

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and gave her a loving hug. Then a sudden thought struck her. Why was she bitching about missing Inuyasha when Sango was in the same position as her? Miroku Mori was also attending the same college as Inuyasha and she didn't hear or see Sango complain about it once since the school year started. She couldn't have felt worse. Kagome let go of her best friend.

"Sango…I…I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she bowed her head over and over again leaving an extremely confused Sango standing before her sweat dropping. Kagome got on her knees. Passer Byers down the school halls were suddenly taking awkward glances at the one girl worshiping the other.

"K-Kagome, please stand up!" Sango said embarrassed by Kagome's sudden weird actions grabbing her by her arms and making her stand. "Why are you all psycho on me huh?"

"Sango, please! Don't keep it in any longer!" Kagome said holding onto her friend. 

"HUH?!" Sango exclaimed suddenly looking around if the people were watching. They certainly were. This was extremely embarrassing.

"The temptation, lust, and desire you're missing…tell me Sango…tell me!" Kagome said getting teary eyed. People walking by were most definitely getting the wrong ideas. Sango became flustered. She grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her out to the back of the school.

Once they were behind the school she put her hands onto her slender waist. 

"Just what the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed. "You totally had the other people probably guessing weird overrated things. I mean I love you Kags, but NOT that way." She said sighing hopelessly.

"Sango, I feel so terrible…" Kagome buried her face into her hands.

"Why?"

"Here I am complaining and whining about missing Inuyasha and you…you're in the same position as me and you aren't…"

Sango sighed. 

"Kagome…was that was you were worried about? Don't be silly, I bitch about it all the time too!" Sango laughed it off.

"You do?"

"Sure do." She scoffed silently to herself. "Heck, I miss him so much." Kagome looked at her.

"But there are just times where you have to suck it up and not let that kind of shit get to you. It's not like I'm never gonna see him again. There are spring breaks, holidays, and whatever. So I'm not worried." She smiled.

"What about Miroku being a leachy horn dog?" Kagome gave out an extremely good point. Miroku never got out of his habits of hitting on pretty girls, even when he started going out with Sango. He never really hit on them but he did check them out from time to time. Lucky for him Sango was used to that by now.

"Haha yeah that too. But I trust him you know…and you shouldn't worry about that either. Especially when you have Inuyasha." Sango gave her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"My god you are so right." Kagome stepped out from the shadows of the school and into the bright sunlight. She let her face feel the warm feeling of the sun and stretched her arms. Sango giggled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Kagome turned around to face her friend. "And it's all thanks to you."

**&&&&&&**

"Godd…" Inuyasha mumbled and sighed rolling to the right and falling off his bed.

"Geez…what the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku asked walking into their dorm room with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Why did I register for fall courses?" Inuyasha mumbled while standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Why not? I hear all the hot chicks sign up for fall courses,"

Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't want to even go to college. At times he wished he could relive it and be as young as Kagome. Kagome. He missed her. The last time they talked was the night before because they both wanted to wish each other luck before their big day. "The hell…who made up that stupid rumor?" Sometimes, Miroku was really just plain stupid. 

"I dunno. I just assume so. It's college." Miroku shrugged and walked back into the bathroom humming out a random melody while spitting out the minty toothpaste from his mouth.

Things were going to be so different for them without their girlfriends around. Miroku often called Sango to let her know how he was doing and that he "wasn't" flirting and checking out hot chicks. Sango knew he was lying but he knew so you can say they were pretty much honest with each other. Kagome and Inuyasha were the couple that absolutely couldn't get enough of each other. Sometimes that even made Miroku want to point and go "eeeww…"

"Hay!" Miroku said popping his head out of the bathroom.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sleepily now changing into a new tshirt.

"Have you and Kagome been keeping in touch lately?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha snorted now changing into a pair of comfortable baggy jeans.

"Well SooRY. Geez." Miroku's head was about to disappear into the bathroom until Inuyasha answered again.

"Look." 

Miroku's head popped back in.

"I miss her alright? I miss her like hell…but it would make it worse if I keep on thinking about her or even talk about her. I would really appreciate it if we don't talk about it?" Inuyasha asked buckling his belt. Miroku looked down and up at him again. He smiled.

"Okay…"

There was an awkward silence as Inuyasha continued getting dressed and ready. More awkward silences came in after. 

"So…anything going on with you and Sango?" he asked his eyes shifting the opposite direction as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Inuyashaaa I'm so glad you asked!!" Miroku exclaimed running towards him to hug him. Inuyasha noticed his towel hanging awfully low; slipping and falling and falling.

"Dear god!" Inuyasha dodged and Miroku landed onto Inuyasha's bed. "MIROKU!"

"Eh heh. Sorry about that." Miroku smiled sweat dropping himself. He stood up and tightened his towel back in place. "I guess I get all excited whenever she's mentioned ya know?" he smiled and blushed. Inuyasha sighed. "Well at least you can talk about her."

"Yeah we keep in touch."

"That's good…" Inuyasha said slipping on his jacket. "Well I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Meet you there later."

"Mmkay." Miroku strolled back to the bathroom for a shower.

**&&&&&&**

Once Inuyasha was out of the dorm he never felt so free. Seeing Miroku's little friend wasn't what he wanted to see before he was going to eat. That mini conversation about Kagome didn't make him feel too comfortable either. He felt like an obsessive freak, thinking about her and dreaming about her every night doing erotic things to her. He wanted to kick himself for being so clingy and perverted. Stooping down to Miroku's woman handling level was certainly not his style.

"_Kagome probably doesn't think about me as much as I do…"_ Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His stomach suddenly gurgled. _"I'm hungry…" _

He headed down for the cafeteria and entered. The aroma of the cafeteria smelled good, but that suddenly reminded him of Kagome's meals and how she'd prepare food for him every time he decided to crash at her house. She wasn't the greatest cook but she made them for him with her love and that was all that mattered. Of course she would get extremely pissy with him whenever he requested for an instant ramen. Because to her that would mean that he didn't like the meal she made for him before. Inuyasha laughed at the memories. That's what he loved about her. He couldn't wait to see her for Christmas break. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Inuyasha said turning out to face a beautiful face.

"It's alright," the girl said looking up at him and down his body. She looked up at him again, smiled. She lifted his chin up with a finger and walked away moving her hips as she did so. Inuyasha gulped and turned forward.

"_What the hell…"_ he thought. First day and he was already hit on. No wait, that didn't count. Beautiful older women continuously hit on him when Miroku and him first came to NYU. If this keeps up, there's most likely going to be a problem. Inuyasha sighed to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He was going to get through this. Sadly, without Kagome but he knew their love was strong.

Suddenly someone bumped against his back and distracted him from his thoughts. Inuyasha turned around and came face to face with a blonde male. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. His mouth was dry. He couldn't speak.

"Ch…Chad?"

**--------- **

**Yeah, if you haven't read Peer Pressure (the first) you wouldn't get this ending 'Chad' part. 0.o so if you are confused, please read Peer Pressure Ah anyway that's the end of Chapter 1. My writing's gotten a bit dusty I must say…but I am working on it to get back into it haha so please don't be too harsh (Flames will be ignored by the way, but constructive criticism is welcomed d) Thanks for reading**


End file.
